The Alternate Ending to Howl's Moving Castle
by Whitetiger30985
Summary: My take of how the movie should of ended. I decide to start it some where in the middle of the movie. This will be a part one. I plan to have three parts. Sophie and Howl. What's wrong with Sophie? Where's Howl?


**The Alternate Ending to Howl's Moving Castle**

"Its beautiful, Howl," spoke Sophie as she looked out over the land. It was just so amazing that she just couldn't really say anymore than beautiful. She just loved all the colorful flowers that were all over the valley as she and Howl stood glazed over the area they were in. Howl stood their watching all the emotions run over her face. Then suddenly a sad emotion came to her face as she looked up at him. He wondered why she was sad. "Howl?'

"What's the matter Sophie? Don't you like it?" he asked as he came to her side.

"I do like it." she said and turning away from him. "It's just…."

"Just What?" he asked moving closer to her. Then gently bring a hand to her chin and turning her head to face him. He stared into her eyes waiting for her to tell him. She stared up at him afraid to say anything. He watch as another emotion came across her face. He couldn't understand it. Why was she afraid to tell him? "Sophie," he whispered out.

"I just get this feeling that your going to leave us," she finally whispered out with tears now running down her face.

He wiped her tear away with his hand. "I just want to make sure that you and the others are taken care of."

Something was coming over him as he look down at her. He drew closer to her face as he looked into her eyes. Closer and closer he came. Her breath hitched, when he took her lips. As the kiss continue he had never had these kind of feelings before. She was cause him to have these feeling he had never had before. He then move the hand that held her chin to the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss.

Sophie hadn't expected this as her heart sped up. She had never felt this way with anyone. This was her first kiss. As he continued to kiss her, she finally got the courage to kiss him back and leaned more into him. She didn't want this to end. It felt so right for some strange reason.

But like all things, they had to end. He drew back and looked at her, so they both could catch their breaths. To him she was beautiful. She started to blush as he continued to stare at her. He smiled at this and leaned down again to take her lips once more. This time she became weak in the knees and ended up leaning on him for some support. He wrapped his other arm around her waist to support her better.

Then Slowly and gently with his powers brought them to lay down in the field of flowers. Once more he pulled away from her and looked down at her. He just couldn't get enough of her. There was just something about her that had him so confused. He just couldn't understand it.

Sophie was in a daze. She had truly never felt this way with anyone. When she first met Howl in the alley, she was scared and as she got to know him, she started to have these feelings for him. It wasn't until the Witch of the Waste confirmed them that she was deeply in love with Howl. She had become shocked this, to know that it was so obvious.

Then Howl brought his hand up to her face as they became lost once more in each others eyes. He gently moved his hand along her body, outlining each and every curve she had. He didn't leave any place untouched even though she still had her clothing on. A need started to build in him as he continued. It became evident as he felt himself becoming hard and very hot.

As he looked back at Sophie, she seemed just as hot and bothered as him. She suddenly moaned as he stared to rub one of her breast. Her eyes closed as some sort of pleasure hit her like a wave. Each second of his treatment, she felt more wetter in the neither region.

Then suddenly with a flick of Howls wrist their clothing disappear. At first Sophie became alarmed, but soon became lost in a sea of pleasure she had never felt before as Howl took one of her breast into his mouth and brought one of his hands to her neglected one. He started to knead her breast. She didn't want this to end as he switched sides after a few minutes. She moan more at his treatment to her. She began to have a growing want between her legs. She moan again.

Howl just couldn't get enough of her as he realized her breast from his mouth. She just felt so good. His growing need was now starting to hurt him. He moved closer to her so she could feel his massive member between her thighs as he leaned down on her. He had never felt this much need for someone. He wanted to take her in a much need release.

When Sophie felt his growing need between her thighs, her body started to grow with need and that need was to be one with Howl. "Howl," she cried out.

He seemed to understand her. He leaned more fully on top of her, but not too much to crush her. He positioned himself at her entrance. Then gently he entered her. She was just so tight and then with one final push into her, he broke her barrier. He stopped to let her adjust to his size.

She started to moan as he entered her and then suddenly she felt pain when he broke her barrier. Tears slipped down her face. Howl lean down and kissed each tear away. He was showing her that he would wait until she felt ready to continue. He then moved back to her lips, not having enough of them.

When the pain finally left, she moved slowly beneath him. His breath hitched, not expecting her to move just yet. He then started to slowly pull out of her and only to move back in a second later. Slowly they both started a pace. The pain she felt earlier was now replaced with pleasure she had never felt before. She moaned as he pulled back into her once more.

He grunt his pleasure at the feel of being inside of her. She just felt so good and tight. The more he pounded in and out of her, he went faster and harder. This pleasure was getting the best of him as he grunted once more. He then started to kiss and suck on her neck and with that caused another moan out of his lover. She moaned for him to go even more faster and harder. He didn't disagree as he moved within her.

Soon he could feel her about to release. This caused him to want to move faster into her, so he could come with her at the same. It came to the point that she couldn't keep up anymore so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then suddenly with one final push into her, they both reached their breaking points moaning each others names in a release. Him shooting his seeds straight into her as her body sucked him dry.

Not long after she fell asleep in his arms. She snuggled up to him as he pulled to the side of her. He then magically wrapped a blanket around them both. He looked down at Sophie. The curse she was under, was no longer there as he glazed at her young, youthful body. Her hair had had changed to a silvery gray. It made her stand out even more. He ran a hand down her face.

"I seemed to have broken your curse, Sophie. I wonder what it was?" he whispered to her sleeping form.

* * *

As the night went on, Howl looked down at the sleeping beauty in arms. Suddenly he heard a noise in the distance. He looked around and saw a flying warship. "What are they doing out here. This can't be good," he thought. He knew he had to get Sophie up and back to the castle.

"Sophie, you need to get up," he gently woke her up and magically put their clothing back on.

"Howl, what's going on?" she said still half asleep.

"I need you to get back to the castle."

She looked around not knowing where she was at first and feeling a little soar down below. Then everything came back to her in a rush of what happen a few hours ago. She started to blush, but it soon left when she noticed why Howl woke her up. Out in the distance she spotted the same warship Howl had saw moments before.

"Howl , why are they out here?"

"They're looking for more towns to destroy," he said as another flew above them. "We mustn't let them leave with all those bombs?"

Sophie looked on confused at what he meant until she saw one of the warships go down. All Howl did was raise his arm and sent some of his magical into one of the warship, trying to destroy part of it from the inside. He then quickly retracted his arm once he got the needed effect he wanted.

"Howl, what did you do?" She turned to him and saw his arm. "Howl…" she cried out seeing his arm change somewhat.

He didn't let her worry for him bother him as he watched the ship fall from the sky. Then suddenly both ships sent out several of there henchmen at them. "Time to go," he said picking her up and flying straight back to the portal door that lead back to the castle. "I'm going to fly you back to the door, so get ready."

"Howl, what do you mean …." she screamed out as they got closer to the door.

"Here you go," he said letting go of her and sending her flying through the doorway.

"Howl," she scream his name out all the way, until she roughly hit the stairs with a, "ouch." Then the door to the castle slammed shout.

"Sophie," said Marcl running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I suppose," she said hiding her real pain from landing on her bottom. Marcl came over and helped her up,

"What happen?" he asked.

"Howl that what," muttered Sophie. Marcl seemed a little confused. "Would you like something to eat?" Marcl nodded.

* * *

Almost a little of over a month had past, Howl still hadn't returned and almost every time Sophie was thinking of him. Wondering if he was alright. Hoping he wasn't injured and dieing some place or dead. The flower shop was becoming prosperous each day. Also since the last time Sophie had seen Howl she would feel a little sick.

"You know you should go and see a doctor," said Calcifer one morning after she had returned from the bathroom. "They my know what is wrong with you. Its not normal, I swear."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine. It will just be gone by noon, like always, so there is no point to worry," said Sophie. "Are you and her going to be okay for a few hours.?"

"Yeah, just as long as the witch keeps her eyes to herself!"

"What a pretty fire," spoke up the witch of the waste once more.

"I'll be back to feed you and her later. Marcl, are you going to help me or are you going to do some more exploring, today?"

"I'll help you."

Then they both exited the castle and headed over to the shop. When they were gone Calcifer whispered out, "Howl, you really need to return, soon!"

In the Shop

"Good day madam," said Marcl holding the door open for another customer. He somewhat miss having to use his disguise all the time on the customers, but if he did use it they might be find out and they didn't need that. "Sophie will help you with anything you may need."

"Thank you young boy," said the old woman. She walked in and looked around at all the beautiful flowers. She had never seen this many different flowers in one shop it almost seemed magical to her. "There just all lovely."

"Thank you," spoke up Sophie. "Would you like some help, madam?"

"Oh yes. Can I have a couple of those blue and purple flowers over there. Also can I have a dozen of those red and white roses over there," said the older woman pointing to the flowers she would like. Sophie nodded and did what the older lady wanted.

"Sophie, I'm going to go to the market. Would you like anything?" spoke Marcl from the open doorway.

"Can you pick up some more bread and can you pick up a dozen pickles for me along with getting the normal supplies we need. Here's a few extra change just incase you want to get yourself a sweet later."

"Alright, but I don't know why you want pickles when we both know they're nasty," he said with a disgusting look on his face. He then took the money from her and left.

"I don't know either, but I just can't explain it." Then Sophie turned back to the older woman, who had an all knowing look on her face as she smiled back at her. "Do you need anything else madam?"

"No, those will be fine. Your son is quite the young boy helping his mother." Sophie seemed a little taken back. She really didn't know how to respond back to the woman. But before she could tell the woman that Marcl wasn't her son, a wave a sickness hit her for a second. Her hand rushed to cover her month just for safety. "Are you alright, dear?" The older woman looked on very concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. It will go away like it always does." She had said it with a smile, so the older woman wouldn't get worried over her.

"I can understand that, I did have three children," said the older woman handing the money to Sophie and taking the flowers. "The sickness is just part of becoming a mother." Then with that the older woman left leaving a confused Sophie.

Then Sophie realized what the woman meant. She thought the woman ridiculous, until she realized that everything now clicked. She sat down in the nearest chair holding a hand to her belly and going over the past month. The morning sickness should have been the biggest sign, always coming in the morning and gone by the afternoon. She couldn't rely on her period telling her because it was still irregular. Eating more than she normally ate and the craving for weird things. Especially pickles, when she hated eating them. She was pregnant and not just with any man's child, but Howl's.

She continued to think about it until Marcl returned. She had decided to take that time to close the shop for the hour. She went on and made everyone their lunch before reopening the shop. For the rest of the day she continued the day like all the other's days before ever finding out she was pregnant.

* * *

That night when everyone was settled in there beds and asleep, Sophie sat in front of Calcifer. She wished and hoped Howl would return. "Calcifer, when do you think he will return? He's been away for so long," she spoke up from her knitting. She had decide to try and see if she was any good at it and if she was she could make something for the child growing inside of her.

"You know Howl, he comes in and out when ever he pleases."

"Yes, I know. I just wish he would return, soon. I miss him." she whispered out the last part, but Calcifer caught it. To him, she seemed to plead out for his master's return.

As the night continue, it wasn't long after she had spoken to Calcifer did she fall asleep where she was at. Some time later she reawaken to some noises above her. Sophie turned to calsifer, who was still sound asleep in his fire. She stood up and added another log to the fire so his fire wouldn't go out. Then she headed upstairs. When she reached Howl's door, where it seemed the noise came from. She knocked on the door.

"Howl," she said softly as she open the door. What met her was a big ball of black feathers. She rushed over to it. "Howl. I missed you," she whispered out. She just knew it was him, but before she got any closer to him, in a whoosh of black he disappeared. "Howl, I'll break you spell," she whispered in a determined voice .

For a few more moments she stay in his room, soaking up as much of his presence that was left in the room before he left. She just didn't understand why he would take off like that. It was almost like he was afraid to see her. Was he a shame of himself? Or was he a shame of her? She became somewhat scared that it would be the last reason. She just didn't know anymore and wish she did knew. She decided not to worry about it anymore and head to her room for much need sleep.

* * *

This continued for several more months, Howl now only returned at night, but would be gone by morning or if someone came to his bedroom door. Sophie was sad about this but tried to not let this bother her. Also every night Sophie made it her goal to make him something to eat and by morning the food would be gone, but there would be a flower waiting for her. She always smiled at this, knowing in some way that he cared that she care.

Then one morning, she did her daily chores, but this morning, instead of getting a flower, she got a beautiful necklace with a bird in the middle. She quickly put it around her neck. For a little while she fingered it until she decide to go and make everyone something to eat. As she came down the stairs Calcifer noticed her happy mood.

"You don't seem sick this morning. You must be getting better."

"Yes I am, but I never was really sick. Its just one those symptoms that one would get before a long awaited arrival of someone."

Calcifer and Marcl look on confused. "What do you mean and where did you get the necklace from?" asked Calcifer.

"What she mean's is she has been with child this whole time," spoke the witch of the waste.

"Really," spoke an overjoyed Marcl. "It's Howls, isn't it." Sophie nodded. "Did he give you the necklace?" She nodded again. "Does he know?"

"I don't think so, but every time I try to speak to him, he leaves before I can tell him. I know he cares, because of what I do for him," she told them. Then she headed to the sink to clean his empty plate. Once done she turned back to them all. "Who would like some eggs and bacon this morning." They nodded as she set to work.

* * *

By the afternoon they had a guest arrive as Sophie came out of their home and was heading back to the shop. Marcl came running over to her and saying something about some woman wondering the shop, but before he could finish, the said woman showed up in the court area of where they were at. She turned to Sophie and her eyes widen.

"Sophie," she screamed as she ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Sophie.

"Mother," said a somewhat confused and shocked Sophie. Part of her was happy to see her mother, but the other part of her was confused as to how her mother knew she was here and what she looked like. When she had first returned to her home town, no one she knew recognized her and she didn't mind one bit. Then her mind got started making her have a gut feeling that something wasn't right. It was telling her not to trust her mother. "What are you doing her?"

Her mother seemed to hesitate before answering. "I just had to come one more time. Everyone thought I was the reason you had disappeared." Then her mother dragged her inside of her home and dropped her hand bag on the table. She first looked around the place before turning back to her. "Oh, by the way I got remarried. He's a nice man and very rich. You don't have to live here anymore, you can come and live with us. We can be a family once more."

"But I like it here and this is my family."

"Are you sure?" she nodded. "Oh alright. Oh I need to get going." Sophie realized that her mother had left her hand bag, so she grabbed it and followed her mother out through her home and the shop to the driver waiting outside. That's were Sophie recognized the driver from somewhere, she silently slip her mother's bag into the carriage without being seen. "It was nice seeing you again, Sophie," she said looking to her daughter.

"You too, mother." Then her mother left as she waved her off. ""Bye mother."

Once back up at the shop entrance, Marcl came rushing over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Sophie, you aren't going to leave us are you?"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"That woman."

"I wouldn't leave you guys. You're my family now and a still growing one. Next time be a little more careful. "

"Sorry."

"Its alright. How about we close up shop early and we both go wander the town."

"Okay. Can we get some more of those cakes."

"Yes."

* * *

Like she promised they closed up shop early. They both made sure Calcifer and the witch were going to be alright before leaving. They first went to an alteration shop to get a couple of her out fits modified for the following months. Then she and Marcl headed to the bakery where her sister worked at. Like always it was busy.

As they walked in she got several cakes and bread, she picked up a few chocolates. Then as she walked around she noticed her sister. She hadn't changed one bit in the months. Then Marcl came rushing over calling her name. "Sophie." That got her sister's attention to look in their direction. She looked down at Marcl, he had several lolly pops.

"Sophie, can we get some?" she nodded her head.

"Do you need any help madam?" She turned to her sister. When she looked at her fully, her sister's eyes widen just like her mother's had early that day. "Sophie." She nodded. "What happen to you?" she asked pulling her to the back room with Marcl following behind. "Tye I'm taking a break." Then once in back her sister turned to her and said, "Tell me what happen?"

"What is there you want me to tell you?" she said carefully sitting down on a few boxes and keeping an eye on Marcl sitting down next to her.

"Where did you go?"

"The witch of the Waste had put a spell on me so I couldn't stay. I had to find a way to lift it and I did find a way. I met a few people who helped me lift the curse that was on me and we later returned here to start a Flower shop." She then helped Marcl open his lollypop.

"Who's he?"

"This is Marcl. He along with the others are the ones that helped me. They took me in and in the process we grew to be sort of like a family."

"Some said Howl took you away and took you heart out."

Sophie and Marcl became somewhat surprised at hearing this. "No. He didn't. Those are just rumors. You shouldn't believe everything you hear," she said defending Howl.

"Sophie I miss you."

"Me too."

Then someone came rushing in asking for her sister's help. They both said their good-byes. Then they all headed back into the main area to pay for what they were getting. Once outside Marcl looked up at her questionably. Sophie waited for him to ask her what was on his main. Not a second later he asked his question.

"Why didn't you tell her that you were pregnant and living with Howl? I can probably understand earlier with that other woman, but she you sister, you grew up with her," he asked.

"I didn't really feel safe, if she knew right now, she wouldn't understand it. See before I meet you and the others, she was scared for me and worried about me. If she knew that Howl's the father she might be afraid and tell someone that might try to use us all to get to Howl. That's not something I want. The same goes for my mother, but today there was something strange about my mother. She never was one to leave her personal handbags around and then there was her driver."

"What was strange about her driver?"

"The driver looked a lot like an older version of the King's sorceress' servant clones."

"I see. Better safe than sorry, huh?"

"Yes. I do love my mother and sister, but I'm not going to take any chances on Howl's safety." Then after a moment she asked, "Do you want to head back now or would you like to go to a few more shops."

"Let's head home. I'm starting to get hungry."

"Alright."

* * *

That night as everyone sat around Calcifer, they could hear off in the distance loud noises that seemed to be coming closer and closer to the town. Both Sophie and Marcl both didn't know what it was, but it seemed both Calcifer and the witch of the waste knew as the noises got closer to the town. At that moment the witch of the waste drew out a cigar and lit it. Sophie looked at her disapproving and wondering how she got one of those, when she came to their home with nothing. Then Heve, the King's sorceress', old dog jumped up took the cigar from the witch with his teeth and somehow through it into Calcifer's flames. The witch of course became a little upset but then didn't let it bother her after a few seconds.

"Is the noises coming from the enemy," asked Marcl trying not get scared.

"Yes, but it may be our side too" replied Calcifer.

"Yes, most likely Solemen's knows we are hiding out here somewhere in this town," said the witch.

Before any one could say anything the noises got louder and louder. Then about a block away from the shop a bomb blow up a neighboring building. The blast from it caused some of the window in there home to shatter. Everyone took cover until it was over and once it was Sophie ran outside to the courtyard with Marcl hot on her tale. Once outside they both looked up into the sky.

The whole sky was lit up. It gave away what was flying around in it. At least close to eight war ships were flying around dropping bombs all over the town. There was also thousand of henchmen swooping down over the town almost like they were looking for something. Another building nearby blew up and some of the debris fell into the courtyard.

When Sophie saw the henchmen flying around she just had the gut feeling that they were looking for them. She looked back down a Marcl and thought it best that he get back inside where it might be safer. "Marcl get back inside, make sure that Calcifer, the witch of the waste and Heve are alright. I'm going to check on the shop." He nodded and ran back inside.

She ran over to the shop. It looked alright for right now, but she had a gut feeling the shop wasn't going to last the night. And she was right when she went out in front of the shop. Another shop was bombed to the left of her down the street. Then when she noticed figures coming towards her she became worried. They were dressed up like guards, but you could tell they were Solemen's henchmen.

"Why don't you be helpful in stopping those bombs instead of coming after us," she screamed out before running back inside with the henchmen hot on her trail. She ran out the back door to the courtyard. Just as she got back there the front door's of the shop burst open with henchmen pouring in.

Once in the courtyard, Sophie was stop by the sound of the bombs dropping all around her. Looking up she saw the warships dropping them over head and they all seemed to be heading straight for were they lived. She couldn't move afraid for her life and the life of her child, as one bomb head straight for her. The henchmen were still coming after her but had gotten stuck at the back door to what remind of the shop.

Closer and Closer the bomb came. The henchmen were starting to force there way out into the courtyard with all their might. As she continue to watch the bomb, she moved back towards the closest wall. Then there in the sky in a whoosh of speed was something. It was dark almost like a big raven with a human face rushing to the bomb heading towards her. It wasn't just anyone it was Howl.

"Howl," she screamed for him, as he continued to descend rapidly towards the bomb, which was too fast approaching.

When they were only seconds away, she tightly closed her eyes and push herself closer to the wall making sure to not hurt their unborn child. She could hear the whistle noise the bomb made as it drew ever closer. She just pray that nothing would happen to her or their child. Then in an instant there was aloud boom sound with the shaking of the ground.

One eye at a time she looked over to where the bomb had landed and there stood Howl with his black feathers all over his body. He had a smile on his face like everything was now going to be okay. "Howl," she cried once more rushing to him and wrapping her arms around him. She had truly miss seeing him around. She held tighter to him in not wanting to let him go. Afraid that if she did he would go away for ever. "I missed you," she whispered into his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her. He heard her and just to reassure her that he missed her too, he brought her closer to himself. Then they both headed for the door to their home, not caring that Solemen's henchmen were hot on their tail. As they swiftly walked in Howl didn't revert back to his human form instead he guided Sophie inside and to where the others were.

Calcifer watch them as they entered, wondering what they should do now. Heve the dog was hiding under the couch where the witch of the waste and Marcl were at. The witch didn't seem at all worried, in fact it looked like she didn't care at all as to what was going on around her. All she did was smile at Calcifer and had her arm around Marcl, who held closely to the witch. He was scared.

Once both Howl and Sophie were safely inside, Howl turned to Calcifer. "Calcifer, how are you holding up? You can still take care of everyone?"

"I'm doing fine and yeah. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hold them off and protect everyone from them out there."

"Well if it isn't Howl," said the witch recognizing him. He turned to her with a grin on his face. "You know we should really have a heart to heart chat." She grinned back at him.

"I would like that, but right now I need to take care of some things." Then he looked down at Marcl, who was still scared. Once he knew the boy was going to be alright with the witch, he turned to Sophie, who was a little worried about what he might do. "Everything will be okay. Stay here inside, where it is safe. I'm going to keep them away from here." Then he swiftly turned and headed for the door.

Almost to the door, he was wrapped up in Sophie's arms and her face buried in his back. "Howl, you don't need to do this. We can leave this place and go where they can't get to us," she cried out to him. She hoped to god he would listen.

"No," he said staring at the door. "I'm not going to coward away anymore. I'm sick of this war. I now have something to protect…," he turned to look a her, "Well actually more then one persons to protect." He then place his hand to her belly.

"You know?" She was shocked as he nodded. "Then don't do this. I'm afraid we'll lose you." Tears were streaming down her face. He whipped them away as he stared at her. "I love too much," she whispered out once her tears had stopped.

"I know. I love you too, but I can't just runaway anymore. I promise to return to you." Then with that he rushed out the door and up into the air.

Sophie rushed out into the courtyard trying to stop him one last time, but he was already gone in the air trying to get the attention away from them. She was terrified at what might happen to him up there with those warships and henchmen. Then suddenly she heard noises, she looked around her and saw the henchman from earlier coming at her again. She quickly rushed in to their home and shut the door. She then locked it.

She some how knew that the door wouldn't hold them for long, so she switched the portal door to where the castle was located. Once she knew none of the henchmen were on the other side of the door she opened it and rushed out. She looked towards the shop.

Howl was getting attacked left and right, above and below. Henchmen were swarming at him at all side. He was even getting hit by some of the bombs and guns that weren't destroying the town. Sophie just knew that if she didn't do anything Howl's life was in danger.

Marcl during that time had came to see what was going on. When he notice the shop, he said, "There's our shop, but it doesn't look like it might hold up much longer." Then he too noticed Howl flying above. "I hope he's going to be alright."

In that moment Sophie knew what to do. She turned to Marcl, and said, "Marcl we need to get inside." They both rushed into the castle. Once Sophie came to a stop in front of Calcifer, she gave him a hopeful look. "Calcifer, can you shut down the portal door to the town?"

"No, only Howl can do that. There is no other way."

"You forgot one way." Calcifer seemed confused as to what the mother to be was up to. All she did was turned to a curious Marcl. "I want you to help her," she said indicating the witch of the waste, "outside. Heve," who popped out from under the couch and gave a grunt, "follow them and both of you stay clear of the castle." Marcl nodded as he got set to work and Heve hot on his tail.

That was when Calcifer now understood what she was up to. "Sophie, you can't do this," he advised. She didn't listen to him as she picked up the iron shovel. "If you take me out of this place it will be catastrophic. I don't even know how badly it would be."

Sophie didn't seem to care as she put the shovel in front of him. "I don't care as long as I can help Howl. If he continues to protect the shop, he will be in danger." Then she pushed the shovel under him and scooped him out of the fireplace. "Now we need to hurry." She rushed down the stairs. Calcifer knew there was no way to talk her out of this.

Once near the doorway to outside, Calcifer spoke up. "Make sure I'm the last one outside." Sophie nodded and carefully maneuver herself so she was backing out of the house. She made sure that she wouldn't trip or lose Calcifer. Slowly she went until there was just one more step out of the castle with him.

Once they cleared the doorway, in a whoosh the castle sucked air from all around both of them into the inside. Then suddenly the castle began to clapped or in this case caved in. She quickly moved away. Everyone looked on as the castle became no more, but a huge pill of junk.

When everyone knew that it was safe to approach the once castle they did, but Sophie. She just turned her head to see how Howl was doing. He didn't seem to be much better. She still had one more thing to do and that was to somehow inform Howl that they weren't connected to the shop anymore.

Then Calcifer started to freak out. "Sophie, Its raining. Help Sophie."

"Marcl, find a way back in," as she started to look around too.

It wasn't long before Marcl found a way in. "Sophie, over here," he yelled.

"Hurry, Sophie," cried out Calcifer as the rain started to come down more faster.

Sophie hurried over to Marcl. It was just big enough to get them all through. "Thanks Marcl. Now help her back in. We wouldn't want her to catch a cold." He nodded. She then some how maneuvered her pregnant self with Calcifer back inside the remaining living area of the junk of a the castle. Following close behind were the others.

Once she got to where the fireplace once was, she set Calcifer down to look for some wood for him. He started to whine about water dripping, but she paid it no heed. She took some wood from the broken stairs that used to lead to the upper floors of the castle. After she got enough she ran back to Calcifer and then she laid it on him.

"Will this be enough? We need to get to Howl, so he knows we are not linked to the Shop anymore."

"How can I do that when there is no let out for my smoke?"

"You can do anything. I've never seen anyone, who had a spark like yours. You can do anything Calcifer," she said cheering him on. It seemed to have its needed effect because the castle or well parts of it started moving towards the town. Sophie ran to a whole in the wall to see how far they needed to go. "Can you go any faster?" she then came back to Calcifer.

"I could if you give me something. Perhaps your eyes?" he asked.

She stood thoughtful for a second before she brought the length of her hair in front of both of them. "Will this do," she asked him.

"I suppose." Then he snipped off her long hair and gobbled it down his mouth. For a few seconds nothing happen and then suddenly his flames increased in 10 folds. Sophie then ran back to the window happy with the new progress. They were moving faster than before. "Image what I could of done with your eyes or even you heart," he said.

Nobody noticed the witch of the waste eye lit up or when she spoke. "You have Howl's heart." She was so very happy now. Then she moved in front Calcifer and started to move the wood around so she could get to him and the heart within him.

"Ah Sophie, stop her," screamed out Calcifer.

Sophie turn around in that instant and raced over to them. The witch was now holding him, more holding the lump that was with in him. Then suddenly blue flames over took the mumbling witch, who kept saying, "I have his heart," over and over again.

Sophie tried getting the witch to let go of it. She tugged and pulled at the witch's hands to let go of Calcifer. The witch continued to hold tight and would say, "NO, it's mine." After that Sophie didn't know what to do, but then she saw a bucket of water that had filled from leaks in the cracked ceiling.

She flung the water at the witch and Calcifer. In the instant the water hit them she realized her mistake, but it was to late to stop the water. Calcifer was no more than a small flaming lump and the witch was soaked head to toe in water. Gone were the flames.

Before she could mourn for what she did, the what was left castle fell apart once more. It split apart, right down the middle. She tried rushing to the side where the others were. All she could do was hold on for dear life as her half of the castle went backward down the hill side and Marcl calling after her.

It wasn't long before she came to a stop at the bottom. Once she knew she was safe she check herself over to make sure that her and the unborn child had been alright through the whole bumpy ride down the hill side. Everything around her was a wreck. After she new that she was aright, everything that had happen hit her. She started to mourn for what she had done to Calcifer and Howl since they were both linked to one another.

Then suddenly out from under a few pieces of wood and other things came Heve. He looked to be alright. He started to wonder around the site they both were in. He came to sit in front of the crying woman, who mourned the lost of two beings. Then when she said Howl's name the ring on her finger started to point somewhere. He Looked to where it was pointing. It was pointing a the portal door.

He sat up and started grunt to get Sophie to notice what was happening. She would tell him, "Not now Heve.", but he wouldn't listen. He continued to grunt at her and even started to nudge her. It finally got to her. She remove her hand from her tear stain face and looked down at the dog.

That's when she noticed her ring. It was glowing and pointing in a direction. It lead all the way to the portal door. She didn't understand it. Why was it pointing at the door. Then she notice something else. The door was on the black portal. She walked over to it and opened the door. All she could see beyond the door was nothing, but blackness for miles on end from what it looked like.

"Should we go through," she asked Heve. The dog gave her a grunt and she took that as a yes. She looked back through the door and calm her nerves for a second. Then she took her frist step a crossed the threshold with Heve following close behind. They walk for what seemed like miles. "Don't look down," she would tell herself and Heve over and over as she held her growing belly.

Then off in the distance there was something coming towards them or they were going towards it. The closer they came to it, the more clearly that something was. It seemed they were being lead to a room. To Sophie it felt somewhat familiar. She just couldn't put it as to where this familiarity was coming form as she now stood in the center of the room and the darkness left.

She looked around the room. It wasn't very big. There was a table in one corn of the room. A book shelf in another. A twin size bed took one side of the wall. The only light in the room was the moon light coming through the only two window in the small room. The door stood in between the two.

Sophie walked over to one of the windows to see if she knew where she was. Hopefully they were in a town or someplace she knew where. Heve went over to the door and tried to nudge it with his body. What meet her, when she looked out the window was what looked like fireworks shooting up into the night sky. It was pretty. Then she realized where she was.

She was in Howl's childhood cottage. More questions came to her. What was she doing here? There was already a portal for this. Why did the black portal bring her here? Did it have a meaning to Howl? If it did than what was it? Then she saw something out in the distance walking along the creek bed.

Sophie ran to the door and opened it to see what it was. Maybe they could help her if it was someone. She just ran quickly as she could to get a better look. She didn't even notice that the ring Howl gave her was tightening around her finger or that her necklace was glowing. As she got closer to the figure, she got a better look.

It was Howl or what she believed was a younger version of Howl. Then it clicked into her mind. She was in Howls past. Maybe she was at the point of where Howl and Calcifer got their own curse put on them and once she knew what it was, she could figure out how to break it. She now moved closer to the younger Howl, making sure she didn't get stuck in the mud.

Then suddenly she stop when one of the firework things landed in Howl awaiting hands that were trying to catch one. She watched a the young Howl swallowed it and then keeled over a little clutching his hands to his chest. Then he stood back up after a moment holding something in his hands. He glazed down at it and then started speaking to what ever it was in his hands.

During all this Heve had ran to Sophie side. It was then that she knew what was in Howl's hands and how Calcifer became attached to him. Then she noticed the ground below her starting to disappear from under her and moving outwards. She looked back a Howl one last time and started to yell to him.

"Howl, Calcifer…." Howl turned to her. His eyes seemed to widen in confusion. "Wait for me….I know…." was all she got to say before her and Heve were swallowed in darkness once again.

Heve then started to led the way of what was the way out. She started to cry with tear coming down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but more replace them. when she got a little side tracked, Heve would grunt at her to get her to follow him once more. She would reply, "I coming," as she moved her legs to walk in the air, like Howl had taught her when they first met.

They finally came to an exit. Just a little farther they had to go before they were safely through the portal door. As she came out, she saw a huge ball of feathers. The closer she got, the more she knew who it was. She quickly and quietly walked over to him.

Once in front of him, she moved the feathers out of his face. She felt sad that she had made him wait for her for such a long time. She was about to cry more when she saw his emotionless face looking blankly at her. She knew she had to act strong for him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you have to wait," she said to him and gave him a deep kiss. Then she pulled back and looked at him. "Can you take me to Calcifer?"

Her only response was him sticking out his leg. At first she was a little unsure, but soon she became determined to get Howl back to normal or at least normal for him. She stepped on his foot and grabbed hold of his leg. Heve came to stand next to her on his foot. Then Howl took off and flew to where the others were.

It wasn't long before she saw the others on what was left of the castle. Even Turnip head was with them. They didn't land too gently on the walking plate form with to legs. Once Sophie got her bearings, Howl transformed back to his human form and hit the floor. He had gone unconscious. Sophie rushed to his side, but all efforts seemed useless.

"Is he alright?" asked Marcl coming to her side and looking down a Howl.

Sophie for the moment didn't say anything. She turned to the witch who still held a tight hold on what was left of Calcifer and Howl's heart. She got up and went to the witch. She then knelled down and looked into the older woman's eyes.

"Please," she pleaded to her. "I need that."

"No, it's mine," the witch said. Then when she looked into Sophie's eyes, her heart started to soften. "You truly love him, don't you." Sophie nodded. "Fine, take it." The witch then handed the flaming lump to Sophie, who took it and then gave the witch a hug in meaning thank you.

Sophie rushed back over to Howl's side. She looked down at the lump in her hands. She whispered and prayed that what she did next would work. "Please save him and Calcifer." Then she pressed the flaming lump over Howl's chest. It magically entered his body. She waited for a sign.

Then finally it came. A light shot out of him. Then his chest started to move up and down. It was a good sign, even though he was still unconscious. Even Marcl was happy to know that his master/adult figure was going to be alright.

Before they could celebrate, suddenly the walking plate form decided it had enough and started to fall apart too. Since they were not on flat ground the only opposition for the plate form was down a steep hill that only got even steeper. All they could do was hold on for dear life as they screamed down the hill. That was when Turnip head decided to use it's long pole to help stop them. It didn't help much, but it helped slow them down.

Then finally they came to a stop thanks to a big rock stuck in there way. With the force of hitting, it caused the plate form and everyone on it to go some feet in the air. Then as they came down the plate form evened out. During all this Sophie held on to Howl to make sure that nothing happen to him, while everyone else held on to some part of her.

Once she knew that they were not moving anymore, she checked herself out. Once she knew she and the baby were safe she turned to everyone else and checked them out too. Howl was still out cold, Marcl was a little shaken, the witch of the waste didn't seem one bit fazed by everything, and then she looked over at Turnip Head. He was broken in half. She gently picked him up into her arms.

"I'm sorry Turnip. Thank you," and then she gave Turnip head a kiss.

The next thing everyone saw was Turnip magically moving out of her arms and turn into a strapping young man in a yellow suit. He then bow to them all and said, "Thank you Sophie, you helped me turn back to my normal self. I'm the missing Prince Justin. I don't know how I could repay you."

"Oh what a strapping young man you are. I bet you have a wonderful heart," said the witch of the waste.

"How did you get…" asked Sophie before she was cut off.

"I got the curse put on me when I was heading back to my home one day. Only someone, who has a pure heart and was willing to give me a kiss could break it. I truly thank you for freeing me. If you need anything at all, all you have to do is ask of me my dear Sophie." Then he took her hand and kissed it. Once he released it he stood tall once more. "Now I think its time to return to my country and stop this war. Tell Howl thank you for me." Then he was gone.

"What a nice young man." Spoke the witch once more.

There was then a sudden groan from behind Sophie. She turn back to Howl, who was now just waking up. He seemed to be aching all over. He turned to her and stared into her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. "My chest feels heavy."

"A heart is a heavy burden," she spoke before quickly hugging him. As she moved back, he held tight to her before kissing her on the lips. After several seconds they broke apart. "Well I know your back to normal."

"Well of course I am. Do you think I'm going to live you, Marcl, our little creation or even the witch?"

"What about me?"

"Calcifer, I would of thought that you would have take off?"

"I would of, but you can't do anything with out me."

"Or it could be that you were going to miss all of us," spoke Sophie. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone."

"You better not."

* * *

I had came up with the idea of making an**Alternate ending when I was watching the movie. It was my sort of what if Sophie had gotten her curse taken off earlier in the story. I'm still thinking about making this story a three part sage. If I plan to do the three part sage the next part maybe something about them having a wedding before they have the baby and the last part maybe about their baby being born. I hope that makes sence. Well anyways got to go.**


End file.
